Wyvern
A Wyvern is a venomous, neutral reptilian mob that can only be found in the Wyvern Lair. Wyverns are based on the legendary winged Dragon-like creatures or Drakes of the same name. In the DEV v8.0.0 update, Ghost Wyverns were added. Wyvern wing flapping animations/sounds have now also been synchronized as well as the wing flap depending on the flight speed when ridden. They were added in Mo' Creatures v5.0.0. And as of DEV v8.0.0, there are thirteen known types of Wyverns. Overview There is a bug as of v6.1.0 where the newer Wyvern eggs (Arctic, Mountain, Sea, and Cave) will disappear instead of hatching. (however, this may be fixed in a future update). To tame one, a Crafted Saddle must be placed on its back and the Wyvern must be ridden until the naming screen pops up. You can tame Wyverns in their lair using the Wyvern Portal Staff and then store them in Pet Amulets to bring them back to the Overworld. Alternately, you can kill Wyverns and there is a chance they will drop an egg. There is a bug that in some cases the Wyvern says its tamed but still acts like its not. As of DEV v8.0.0, Wyvern speed, health, attack damage has been changed so that 2nd tier Wyverns are now significantly better. Wyverns can wear Iron, Gold, or Diamond Mount Armour, in addition to a Saddle and a Chest. The Lead and Whip work on them as well. The Whip will make Wyverns sit, and this way they will not be scared off by anything and fly away. Feed them Raw Rat or Raw Turkey to heal them. The Armor can be removed with shears, by swapping it for different Armor, or by placing the Wyvern in a Pet Amulet. The only type of Armor Wyverns can't wear is Crystal Mount Armor. Wyverns fly at approximately 6 meters per second, which is around the same speed as flying in Creative mode. WARNING: If a tamed Wyvern is attacked while the player is not riding it (gets hit by a stray arrow, for example), it will get scared and fly away. If this happens, the Wyvern must be chased down on another flying mount and lassoed with the Lead, and then landed and mounted. This will calm it again and it will stay grounded. Even if the player loses sight of the Wyvern, it will eventually calm down and land again, but it may be difficult to find, depending on how quickly the Wyvern calms down. Most Wyverns can swim. If you have a Whip, however, you can use it on them and they will sit. Types of Wyverns These are the ID numbers for every Wyvern and Wyvern egg in the game. These are obtainable by the command /give username MoCreatures:mocegg 1 ID * Savannah Wyvern (Reddish Brown) id: 52 * Swamp Wyvern (Yellow Green) id: 51 * Jungle Wyvern (Deep Green) id: 50 * Sand Wyvern '''(Yellow) id: '''53 * Cave Wyvern '''(Silver-Grey) id: '''59 * Mountain Wyvern (Light Brown) id: 60 * Sea Wyvern (Deep Blue) id: 61 * Arctic Wyvern (Ice Blue) id: 58 * Mother Wyvern ('''Red) id: '''54 * Light Wyvern '''(Golden White), id: '''56 * Dark Wyvern (Black) id: 57 * Undead Wyvern (Rotting Green). id: 55 * Ghost Wyvern '''(Transparent Red) id: '''Unknown Undead Wyverns will take damage from Splash Potions of Instant Healing. To get the last three types, a Mother Wyvern must be fed the appropriate Essence. It will not work on the eight more common Wyverns. Taming Method 1: Craft a Wyvern Portal Staff (crafted with an Eye Of Ender, then an Unicorn Horn or an Essence of Light, and a Blaze Rod) and use it on any surface to get to the Wyvern Lair. To get back to the Overworld, the staff must be used on the Nether Quartz Structure that the player arrived in. Kill any type of Wyvern in the Wyvern Lair until one of them drops a Wyvern Egg. This can take many tries and the staff only lasts for three trips, so the player should be prepared to stay for a while. Wyverns are poisonous, so it is important to wear a full set of Dirt Scorpion Armor (the regeneration will help counteract the poison) or to bring lots of milk to the lair. Once a Wyvern is near-death, it will try to flee, so it may help to build a roof with a lid on the edge to keep the Wyverns from flying away, or, if the player has good aim, try to finish it off with a Bow. If the player stops to use arrows, the Wyvern may fly off the island and the loot will be lost. Unlike the Ender Dragon in vanilla Minecraft, the flight path of Wyverns can be unpredictable, making it much harder to hit. Once an egg has been obtained, hatch the egg in the Overworld or in the Nether by placing it near a torch. It will take a few moments to hatch, and after about 1-2 Minecraft days in order to grow to full size. Then, it will be able to have a Saddle (normal or crafted), Mount Armor (Gold, Iron or Diamond). Method 2 Craft a Wyvern Portal Staff (made with an Eye of Ender, a Unicorn Horn or an Essence of Light, and a Blaze Rod) and use it on any surface to get to the Wyvern Lair. To get back to the Overworld, the staff must be used on the Nether Quartz Structure from where the player arrived at. To tame a wild Wyvern, a Crafted Saddle must be obtained and placed on the Wyvern. The Wyvern will keep throwing the player off, but being persistent and continually climbing back on it will tame it. After riding a wild Wyvern enough, the naming screen will come up and it can be named. This method is faster but a bit more risky than killing, unless the player is careful. When a Saddle is put on a Wyvern, it can fly away and the Saddle will be lost. However, a Lead can be used on the Wyvern to keep it from flying away. Sometimes the Wyvern must be attacked first before it is possible to put a Saddle on it, which may be a bug. Wyverns in the Wyvern Lair tamed in this way can only be transported to the Overworld if they are put in a Pet Amulet, so killing them for their eggs may be more effective if the player lacks one. This method does not work for Minecraft version 1.7.2 or 1.8. You can use an alternative recipe by using an Essence of Light. Wyvern Species Ghost Wyverns Ghost Wyverns, like Ghost Horses, have a chance of spawning when a tamed Mother Wyvern has been killed. Ghost Wyverns can wear Saddles, Chests and Mount Armor, unlike Ghost Horses. 2015-05-01 15.19.31.png|A Ghost Wyvern. The Mother Wyvern Mother Wyverns are possibly the rarest Wyverns in the lair. Their appearance is Bright Red, so don't get confused between a Savanna Wyvern and a Mother. The Mother variant is much more Red than Savanna Wyverns. As of DEV v8.0.0, Mother Wyverns that have been given an Essence will now use the same transform animation as Horses. Since they are so rare, they are very hard to find. They have a 1/3 chance of dropping an egg (better than regular Wyvern chances) when killed. After you hatch a Mother Wyvern egg and wait a while, you will see that they will get bigger than the more common Wyverns (Jungle ,Savanna, Sand and Swamp) Mother Wyverns are at least the size of a tamed Tier 2 Wyvern when they are fully grown. Feeding any of the four Essences to any of the four common Wyvern types will have no effect. * Mother Wyverns will become a Light Wyvern after you feed it an Essence of Light. * Mother Wyverns will become a''' Dark Wyvern''' after you feed it an Essence of Darkness. * Mother Wyverns will become an Undead Wyvern after you feed it an Essence of Undead. * A Ghost Wyvern has a chance of spawning if a tamed Mother Wyvern is killed. Due to Mother Wyverns being Red, it's not possible to give Mother Wyverns an Essence of Fire. However, it's possible that in future updates a Fire Wyvern may be added. Wyverns.png|On the right is the Mother Wyvern (tamed). On the left is a regular-sized tamed Wyvern. 2013-05-06_16.53.03.png|A Mother Wyvern in the wild. Gallery 2013-07-05_11.53.37.png|A tamed Wyvern after 1 Minecraft week. 2013-10-22_16.02.21.png|A Wyvern habitat with all of the original Wyvern species. Wyverns.jpg|Several Wyverns. 2014-02-16_16.56.17.png|A few Wyverns tied up with Leads. Comparison.png|Comparison of a normal Wyvern (Savannah Wyvern) to a Mother Wyvern. Mother Wyvern.png|A Mother Wyvern (fully grown). Dark Wyvern.png|A Dark Wyvern. Light Wyvern.png|A Light Wyvern. Undead Wyvern.png|An Undead Wyvern. Category:Fictional Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Flying Mobs Category:Mountable Mobs Category:Tameable Mobs Category:Vertebrate Category:Large Mobs Category:Reptilians Category:Poisonous/Venomous Mobs